Użytkownik:Rochi'Octavija
चिया * सपनाहरु देखने * शरद ऋतु * विश्वास * कला* No witam UwU Jestem sobie bezlitosną dla wandali, starą ciałem i raczej młodą duchem, 20-paro letnią kobietą której słomiany zapał nie zna granic. Lubię od czasu do czasu pofarbować włosy, zajadać się czekoladą i poczytać o tym i owym co nie jest związane z Polską. wybaczcie ale przy pierwszej lepszej okazji pakuję walizki i pa, pa. Aktywnie uczestniczę na Fandomach gdzie tworzę postacie, głównie są to (z sentymentu) Monsterki, Everki, Frószki i Puce. Od czasu do czasu napiszę jakieś pseudoopowiadania z moimi OCkami lecz wierz mi na słowo - nie chcesz ich przeczytać, ja sama nierzadko łapię się za głowę kiedy odnajduje swoje stare zapiski. Mniejsza z tym. Moje największe pasje to: herbata, rysunek, języki obce, kultury, astrologia oraz muzyka. Od czasu do czasu pogram sobie także w gry komputerowe, ale lamię tylko w dwa tytuły. Nie mam dysleksji,aczkolwiek zdarza mi się nie dopisać kropki czy przecinka, mam lekkie problemy z interpunkcją więc prosiłabym o wyrozumiałość w tej kwestii. W ludziach najbardziej nie znoszę bezpodstawnego oskarżania, chamstwa i nade wszystko hipokryzji. Pozdrawiam. Ach i zostawiania butów w pokoju brrrr. 'Moje postacie' Pragnę zaznaczyć że nie porzucam OC, nie oddaję ich i nie chciałabym aby ktoś je adoptował nawet jeśli odejdę z tego świata lub Fandomu. Postaci na czarno, te w trakcie tworzenia, znajdujące się w brudnopisie. *'Adoptowałam Klub!' *'Dove Vilde' - Córka Księżniczki Elizy z baśni "Sześć łabędzi" *'Prune' - Córka Królowej Pszczół z bajki braci Grimm "Królowa Pszczół" *'Ingegerd' - Córka Gerdy z "Królowa Śniegu" Andersena. *'Mi Se-Yoon' - Córka Patjwi z koreańskiej baśni "Kongjwi i Patjwi". *'Nguyệt Hằng Huǒrè de niǎo' - Córka Feniksa z baśni Andersena "Rajski ogród". *'Hammond' - Syn księcia z baśni " Błękitny ptak". *'Yên Lê Giang' - Córka Cesarza z baśni H.C Andersena " Słowik" . *'Laura Felicity' - Córka księżniczki z baśni "Księżniczka na ziarnku grochu" *'Cassarah' - Córka księżniczki z bajki "Żabi król" *'Brennan Glänzend' - Syn jednego z chłopów z baśni braci Grimm " Księżyc". *'River Wassernixe' - Córka Wodnicy z baśni braci Grimm "Wodnica". *'Chloé Petitchien'- Córka Psa z baśni "Czterej muzykanci z Bremy". *'Freya Bellamy' - Córka Złotej rybki z baśni "O Rybaku i Złotej rybce". *'Rachel Radcliffe' - córka Robert'a Radcliffe'a z powieści "101 Dalmatyńczyków". *'Junipero Busch' - Syn głównego protagonisty (chłopca) z baśni "Krzak jałowca". *'Isabella Meadow' - Córka Idalki z baśni "Kwiaty małej Idy". *'Sigrid Luule Margit Del Noble' - córka córki (xd) szlachcianki z baśni kubańskiej "The Noblewoman’s Daughter and the Charcoal Woman’s Son" *'Lux Fata' - Córka Błękitnej wróżki z bajki pt. "Pinokio" *'Loretta' - Córka księżniczki z bajki pt. "Woda życia". *'Margaret Poppins' - córka Mary Poppins z powieści o tym samym tytule. *'Parvati Crewe'- córka Sary Crewe z powieści "Mała Księżniczka" *'Mireille De la Mort' - córka Mitry, królowej Willid z baletu "Giselle" *'Scarlet Crow' - córka Stracha na wróble z powieści "Czarnoksiężnik z krainy Oz". *'Eleanor Thropp' - Córka Elphaby, złej czarownicy z Zachodu z bajki "Czarnoksiężnik z krainy OZ" *'Erika Canty' - córka Żebraka z powieści "Książę i Żebrak". *'Regina Carter' - córka woźnicy, Reginera z baśni "Biała i czarna narzeczona". *'Sonata Dancer'- córka "Środkowej" Tańczącej księżniczki z baśni "Stańcowane pantofelki" *'Cara Lebed'' - córka jednej z łabędzich tancerek - towarzyszek Odetty z baletu "Jezioro łabędzie". *'Carmine Shoes'- córka wiejskiej dziewczynki z baśni "Czerwone Trzewiczki" *'Jessica Kvetini' - córka Księżniczki Amelii z baśni słowackiej "O soli cenniejszej niż złoto" *'Rosalinda Cath Silverbells' - Córka Kotki, z bajki "Kotka z dzwoneczkami". *'Tabitha Goldenhen' - Córka Kury złotopiórki/znoszącej złote jajka z baśni folkloru angielskiego "Jaś i magiczna fasola" *'Inès de Portau' - córka Portosa z "Trzech Muszkieterów". *'Kareen Melanie Flötist' - córka Flecisty z Hameln z dość znanej legendy. Moje ff odbiega nieco postaciami od oryginału a jak komuś się to nie podoba to jego problem <3 *'Acacia' - Córka Burmistrza z podania "Flecista z Hameln". *'Rawiya' - Córka Szeherezady, głównej narratorki "Baśni z Tysiąca i jednej nocy". *'Samira' - córka Aladyna z baśni o tym samym tytule. *'Latifa Talab Dazina' - córka Dżinna pierścienia z baśni "Aladyn" *'Ariana Mermaid' - córka jednej z sióstr Małej Syrenki, z baśni " Mała Syrenka". *'Sheila Mermaid'- córka jednej z sióstr Syrenki z baśni " Mała Syrenka" *'Oceana McNamara' - córka Morskiej wiedźmy z baśni "Mała Syrenka" *'Joy Dwarf'- córka wesołka z "Królewny Śnieżki" *'Snezette Dwarf' - córka Apsika z "Królewny Śnieżki" *'Boordine Dwarf' - córka Gburka z "Królewny Śnieżki" *'Su Hua Lam' - córka Mulan z powieści o tym samym tytule. *'Lan "Liza" Liu' - Córka Cesarza z baśni "Mulan". *'Scholastique Dégoûtant' - córka Quasimodo z powieści Jak ja cholernie ubóstwiam ten oryginalny, długi tytuł "Katedra Najświętszej Marii Panny w Paryżu". *'Claudine Frollo' - Córka Klaudiusza Frollo z powieści "Katedra Najświętszej Marii Panny w Paryżu". *'Saoirse' - Córka Błazna Jednego z Cyganów w tle z powieści "Katedra Najświętszej Marii Panny w Paryżu". *'Meghan Art' - córka malarza Piotra z wierszyka Ignacego Krasickiego pt. "Malarze". *'Russell Paint' - Syn malarza Jana z wierszyka Ignacego Krasickiego pt. " Malarze". *'Joëlle Râteau' - córka Trybika z baśni ludowej pt. "Piękna i Bestia". *'Jacques Bouilloire' - syn Pani Imbryk z baśni ludowej pt."Piękna i Bestia". *'Lumina Lumière' - Córka Płomyka z baśni ludowej pt."Piękna i Bestia". *'Vivien Past' - córka Ducha Przeszłych świąt Bożego Narodzenia z powieści "Opowieść Wigilijna". *'Silas Present' - syn Ducha obecnych Świąt Bożego Narodzenia z powieści " Opowieść Wigilijna" *'Edeline Future' - córka Ducha Przyszłych świąt Bożego Narodzenia z powieści "Opowieść Wigilijna". *'Ellie Scrooge' - Córka Ebenezera Scrooge'a, głównego bohatera "Opowieści Wigilijnej". *'Gabrielle Winters' - Córka Stycznia z baśni "Dwanaście miesięcy". *'Anemone Summers' - Córka Sierpnia z baśni " Dwanaście miesięcy". *'Lana Autumns' - Córka Listopada z baśni "Dwanaście miesięcy". *'April i Anthony Springs' - Córka i Syn Kwietnia z baśni "Dwanaście miesięcy". *'Desire II Von Duchess' - córka Księżnej z powieści Alicja w Krainie Czarów. *'Luke Glass' - syn Duszy zamkniętej w zwierciadle, bądź jak kto woli "Magicznego lustra" z baśni Królewna Śnieżka. *'Darpan Glass' - tak naprawdę, to syn pary "magicznych luster", który winien mieć rolę w " Królewnie Śnieżce" lecz los chciał że rolę przejął jego brat, a chłopaka przygarnęła para Charmingów, nadając mu nowe imię i nazwisko Tym samym, jego przeznaczenie mieści się w baśni "Dobosz". *'Rosamarine Roselle' - Córka Różmaryny z bajki "Alicja w krainie czarów". *'Thea Maddie Hare' - córka Marcowego Zająca z powieści "Alicja w krainie czarów" *'Sharon Glass' - córka lustra z baśni "O tym co Alicja zobaczyła po drugiej stronie lustra", czyli kontynuacji " Alicji w Krainie czarów". Siostra Luke'a i Darpana Glass, za młoda na Baśnioceum. *'Madelyn - Natalie' - Córka Natanaela z opowiadania E.T.A Hoffmana pt."Piaskun". *'Carlos Spalanzani' - Syn Profesora Spalanzaniego z opowiadania E.T.A Hoffmana pt."Piaskun". *'Sandie Lunar' - córka Piaskuna z opowiadania pt. "Piaskun". *'Aleida Drosselmayer' - Córka Drosselmayera z "Dziadka do orzechów". *'Sweetie Plum Fairy' - Córka Sugar Plum fairy (Cukrowej wieszczki) z opowiadania oraz baletu pt. "Dziadek do orzechów". *'Haylley Stargazing' - Córka Astrologa,z baletu oraz opowiadania oraz baletu pt. " Dziadek do orzechów". *'Priscilla Princessin' - Córka księżniczki Pirlipaty z opowiadania oraz baletu pt."Dziadek do orzechów". *'Laetitia Mouserkins' - Córka Króla myszy z opowiadania oraz baletu pt."Dziadek do Orzechów". *'Minthy Candy' - Córka Majora Miętówki z opowiadania oraz baletu pt "Dziadek do orzechów". *'Lhamo' - córka Princess Iron Fan z noweli "Jouirney to the West". *'Serenity Tsukikari' - córka Księżycowej Księżniczki Kaguyi z " Opowieść o zbieraczu bambusu". *'Kazuki Oshiro' - Syn Jiraiyi z baśni japońskiego folkloru "Opowieść o wspaniałym Jiraiya". *'Megumi Momo'- córka Momotarō z baśni "Brzoskwiniowy chłopiec" *'Moana Okahai' - córka bogini morza z hawajskiej mitologii - Nāmaki. *'Sophia' - córka mitycznego Atlasa. *'Giannis' - syn mitycznego Chronosa, "Father time". *'Polixena Muse' - Córka mitologicznej Muzy Polihymnii. *'Callisto Muse' - Córka mitologicznej Muzy Kaliope. *'Toula Muse'- Córka mitologicznej Muzy Talii. *'Sol Helium' - Córka mitologicznego boga słońca, Heliosa. *'Vaiva Ouránio tóxo ' - Córka mitologicznej, greckiej bogini tęczy - Iris. *'Oracle Moíra' - Córka mitologicznej, greckiej bogini losu, szczęścia i nieszczęścia - Tyche (Fortuny). *'Euphemia' - Córka mitologicznej Echo. *'Haydeen Nekrós' - Córka greckiego, mitologicznego Boga Hadesa. *'Matthaios' - Syn mitologicznego Morfeusza. *'Neith Ihejirika' - Córka mitologicznego, egipskiego boga - Horusa. *'Iset' - córka Egipskiego bóstwa Nilowego, Hapi. *'Aynur Alfarsi' - Córka mitologicznej bogini miłości, Iszhary. *'Delara Alfarsi' - Córka mitologicznej bogini miłości, Iszhary. *'Nuan' - Córka bogini księżyca - Chang'e z chińskiej mitologii. *'Zheng' - Córka bogini wody - Mazu z chińskiej mitologii. *'Laoise O'Gnome' - Córka Leprechaun'a, mitycznego skrzata z mitologii Irlandzkiej. *'Lydia Pendragon' - córka legendarnego Króla Artura z legendy "Król Artur i Rycerze Okrągłego stołu" *'Jagoda' - córka Warszawskiej syrenki. *'Tanja Toothfairy' - córka Zębowej wróżki, z legend opowiadanej dzieciom. *'Jazmyn from Amason' - Córka legendarnego Tarzana. *'Vaitiare Urbina' - Córka wojownika zmienionego w delfina, z Brazylijskiej legendy. *'Candelaria Puia' - Córka księżniczki Iztaccihuatl z Meksykańskiej "Legendy o dwóch wulkanach". *'Iesha Guela' - Córka Gueli na Dole, z legendy "O powstaniu życia" z wybrzeży kości słoniowej. *'Bonnie' - Córka Królika Wielkanocnego. *'Xia Shuffen Jiang' - Córka Legendarnej, chińskiej bogini księżyca. *'Míngxīng' - Córka księżniczki z Chińskiej baśni "Pasterz i tkająca księżniczka", na której motywach co rok odbywa się festiwal (takie Chińskie walentynki). *'Jeltje Van der Decken' - Córka kapitana statku, legendarnego "Latającego Holendra". 280px W wolnych chwilach, kiedy nie mam co ze sobą zrobić tak bardzo, bardzo. Rysuję sobie Mandale. Dziękuję za uwagę! Dobranoc A może jednak zrobiłabym strony rodziców postaci, jak w oryginale? Kategoria:Użytkownicy